User talk:KubrickFan32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sushi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 03:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:03, April 25, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:26, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey KubrickFan32, I'm glad I could help you a little bit with your story, "Sushi." As you might have seen, your re-upload of "Sushi" was removed immediately after you posted it. This is because the rules for this Wiki say that if your story has been deleted before, you have to go to the Deletion Appeal Page, and write a formal request for your story to be re-instated, even if you made it better. It's required that you do this before you re-upload your story, and this is why your re-upload of "Sushi" was immediately deleted. However, now that "Sushi" has had some of its problems ironed out, I think that it will have a better chance of being accepted to the wiki. So just go to the Deletion Appeal Page, make a formal request while following all of the rules on the page, and then the admin EmpyrealInvective will decide if your story is ready yet. I really enjoyed your story, and I hope you can get it accepted! :) Good luck and regards, Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 02:50, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :A heads-up in your best interest, you really should wait for feedback on your revision (and making any necessary changes) before making the appeal. A lot of authors try to rush it after their revision and tend to get turned down for missing a lot of issues in their re-post. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:52, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a better idea, so I would say to keep "Sushi" on the Writer's Workshop for a few more days and see if you can get some more feedback from different users. Just make sure that when you carefully proofread the final version of your story (when you get there, no rush), that you make sure that pauses caused by commas and periods sound natural and normal. Also make sure that you are using the correct tenses (Past, present future). Good luck! ::Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 03:01, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Semicolon parenthesis back (I'll never understand you kids and your emoticons.). That being said, having a full spectrum of feedback from multiple users on your submission is best for creating a good story. That being said, if you're having trouble getting feedback in these next few days, don't hesitate to message a couple of people that're active on the writer's workshop for feedback. It's better to go into an appeal with a fully revised story than to appeal a story that still has issues with it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:14, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Appeal I will give it a thorough review tomorrow when I get some free time. That being said, you may want to go through it thoroughly and make any changes before tomorrow. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:07, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Appeal (Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with something else) It looks good. I think that you can post it any time you like although I still have a few suggestions to give and corrections to mention that you might want to address. "I was expecting to find this place in half (an) hour's time" or "I was expecting to find this place in half an hour (in thirty minutes)." "It was at that point of decay and paranoia, where (when) I arrived at my destination." "My chest was getting slightly heavier, but I was able to fight it with a few beatings to the heart." That line is a bit awkward as it comes off like the protagonist is beating his heart whereas you seem to be saying he cleared it up by hitting his chest/lungs a few times. Story: "I could hear hands slowly creeping toward me." I mentioned this last time, but this line needs some explanation. Maybe you could say that you heard someone dragging themselves towards you rather than 'hands creeping towards me' as that line implies he's hearing the hands and not the sound of dragging. "His tongue was sliced off, so he could only talk in vowels. I could've called for help, but I couldn't handle it. An image that will never leave me." You might want to switch this up to help with the flow. "His tongue was sliced off, so he could only talk in vowels. (it's) An image that will never leave me. I could've called for help, but I couldn't handle it." "They said that the pipes in my lungs were filled with phlegm," As this is a doctor's prognosis, you might want to use more technical terms like bronchi (plural) or trachea to convey that. A final note: Thanks for taking the time to re-work and re-write your story. It's good to see users putting time into their stories to make sure they're at the highest level of quality for the site. You put in the work, so feel free to upload it whenever you want. Congratulations. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, May 12, 2016 (UTC)